Now We Know
by owl13
Summary: Big misunderstand between Star and Robin leads to lots of fluff. StarRob. Oneshot.


DingDong

"Nose Goes!" BB eager call cut through the silence that had been the Titan's morning.

Immediately all the Titans touched their noses. It was instinct that had been ingrained in each of them through their various experience with schools.

Except two Titans that is.

"Raven! You have to answer the door!" BB yelled out again.

The girl looked up from her book. She cocked one eyebrow. Slowly black seemed to creep across the floor, until it encircled the green boy. It slowly began creeping inward, almost touching his boots.

"Right then. Star, you have to answer the doorbell."

"But what is this nose goes? My nose seems to be fine. It is still located at the center of my face..."

"Don't worry," Robin immediately comforted the distraught Tamaranian. "It's just a stupid game. I'll get the door."

He began to walk toward the door, when Star suddenly sat upright from where she rested on the Titan's couch. "No! I will get the door!"

Shooting past Robin so that he spun around comically before he regained his perfect balance, Star stood in front of the doorway, blocking it protectively.

"Yes, like I was saying, I will answer the door, you may go now, good bye and thank you!" Her words came very fast and had it been anyone else but Star, they would have sounded rude. As it was, Robin felt he was out of something. Shooting a glance at Star, he moved away from the door and after glancing back a few times, re-entered the main room.

"That was odd," he announced to the other Titans. "Any of you know what's going on?"

He was met with glances showing that the others were just as confused as he was. Studying BB carefully, Robin concluded that they truly had no idea. Had something been going on they were sure to have known and BB for one could never keep any secrets. He was way too easy to read.

Sitting back down, Robin shifted restlessly while he waited for Star to come back. When she did not reappear, he shrugged off his uneasy feelings.

"I'm going to go train in the gym," he told the other titans. Walking down the main hallway to the gym, he saw Star up ahead. About to call out he stopped when she dashed into her room. While this normally wouldn't have stopped him, he froze paralyzed. Right behind Star was, of all people, Speedy.

And he had just entered Star's room with her.

Now Robin had never been the jealous type. Wait, who is he trying to kid? He most definitely the jealous type. He was jealous of a green Jell-O blob who was about to marry Star for crying out loud. If you looked up jealous in the dictionary, his picture was next to it. Or it would have been, had he not missed the appointment.

So, establishing that he was, in fact, jealous of anything having to do with Star, he moved confidently up to her door. Where he then raised a confident hand and...

Put it next to his ear so he could eavesdrop better.

"So Star, I thought we would never get to do this," Speedy was heard, slightly muffled, and Robin cursed his lack of foresight in installing Titanian doors.

"I agree. It's been incredibly difficult to get away from the Titans. Robin especially." Robin felt his heart jump when she said his name. Leaning in even closer to the door, Robin continued listening intently.

"So, let's begin. I've missed you so much!"

"Indeed. The last we meet seemed almost a dream."

"Can't you see me more often?"

"I've told you, they get suspicious. But I can not take this either. This sneaking around. Why can we not just tell them about us? About our love?"

Robin felt his heart drop after Star's last words. She loved Speedy? Since when?

"They might want to keep us apart! I could never bear to be separated from you!"

"That is so sweet!"

Robin had heard enough. He pressed the control panel on Star's door. It slid open. He stared at Star and Speedy. They were both seated on her bed, facing each other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" He yelled.

Star looked shocked. She stood up. "Robin we were..."

"I heard it all! That's great, why don't you two start your own team! I can't believe that you fell for this Star! I thought you knew how much you meant to me!"  
"Meant to you Robin?" Star said. For some reason she looked confused.

Robin grabbed her roughly and kissed her on the lips. Then pushing her away, he continued his tirade. "Haven't you noticed? After everything I've done for you? How could you do this to me Star? I love you and you only care about Speedy," Robin spat out the name, not even caring that everyone in the tower could probably hear him. He was too wrapped up in his own despair.

"Robin, you have misunderstood..."

"Misunderstood what? The part where you said you loved him? That part where you said you didn't want me to find out?"

Robin had stopped listening to reason. Slamming his way out of her room he stomped up the stairs to the roof.

Before he had even finished sitting down at the edge, the door opened behind him.

"Robin?" called Star, she stood behind him awkwardly.

"Where's Speedy? Don't you two have to finish discussing what you're going to name your kids?" Robin asked harshly.

"Robin, you have misunderstood. I do not love Speedy," she whispered softly.

"Oh really? Then why did you say so?" Robin hissed.

"It was in the screen play," she said.

Once again, Robin felt paralyzed. He was numb. "Screenplay?" He said softly, his voice breaking in the middle.

"Yes. Speedy is trying out for a part and he wished for me to help him. We did not tell you because he was embarrassed about it if he did not get the part. I did not realize this was wrong."

The words flooded back to Robin. 'So let's begin' repeated over and over in his head. Speedy hadn't been referring to any sort of love tryst. He was talking about the play.

"Oh Star," Robin whispered softly. "I am so sorry," he felt like a prize idiot. He had screamed his head off at his best friend for something that she hadn't even done. And on top of that he had confessed...oh no...

"It is ok Robin. I am not angered," Star whispered, holding his shoulder she squeezed it reassuringly.

It was just like her to be so forgiving. "Star I thought it was something completely different. I am so sorry," Robin repeated.

"Robin, I am glad it happened," Star said.

"You are?" Robin turned to face her.

Suddenly she leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. He froze for a moment then he began to do what he wanted to for so long. They stood there, kissing for only a minute before star rested her head against his and whispered into his ear.

"This way I have finally found out what I wished to know,"

Robin recaptured her lips. He couldn't agree more.


End file.
